


The Birthday Gift

by Dawn_Blossom



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I probably got their characters totally wrong sorry, eh whatever it's just fluff, set after their b support but before their a support, who cares if it ends up being inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn_Blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Leon's birthday, and Takumi gives him a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> It hasn't even been a full week since the release and I am already shipping these two. Wow. Um, you kind of need to read their supports in order for this to make sense... I'm sorry if you don't want to read this because of spoilers or anything (but I totally understand).
> 
> Anyway, it's Leon's birthday, so I wanted to write something for the occasion, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it!

"I'm soooo sorry, Leon!" his sister, Kamui exclaimed. "It's just, there's a horde of Faceless, and we absolutely have to go fight them, of course..." she trailed off.

"Of course," Leon agreed. "We must go immediately. I'll grab my tomes and-"

"No!" Kamui interrupted. "I don't want you to fight on your birthday! We can handle it without you this once, so please stay here, okay?"

Leon frowned. "Sister, if you need me to-"

Kamui shook her head. "No, no, we'll be fine. Please try to enjoy yourself in the meantime. We can't wait to give you your presents, you know. Oh, you're just going to love what I got you," she said, grinning. "But I'm not going to tell you yet! Just prepare yourself, because you're going to be blown away!" She laughed, and her smile was so infectious that Leon himself couldn't keep a small one off his face.

"Alright, Kamui, I'll wait patiently," he agreed. "Be safe, sister." 

If any of his siblings came to harm while he wasn't there to defend them... He would surely never allow himself to miss a battle again.

Kamui beamed at him as she left, leaving him alone. With a sigh, he started to make his way back to his room. It would do him no good to wander the halls in worry. Before he could open his door, however, he heard someone say his name.

"Prince Leon," a silver-haired man called in greeting from behind him. 

Leon turned around in mild suprise.

"Prince Takumi," he greeted. "I wasn't expecting to see you here," he admitted. "Is there something you need?"

The other prince shook his head. "No, I came here because... I heard it was your birthday. Rather, Kamui told me such. I came by to wish you well, and to give you this, if you want it," Takumi said, handing Leon a book. 

Leon took it carefully. The pages were yellowed, but the binding still held everything together. Despite its age, it was in almost pristine condition.  
"It's the work of an early Hoshidan philosopher," Takumi explained. "He writes on the subjects of courage and cowardice. I do not agree with everything he believes, but I thought you might be interested in reading his words for yourself."

Leon nodded, brushing his hands across the cover. "Thank you, Prince Takumi, I look forward to reading it," he said, smiling faintly. "Perhaps after I finish, we could discuss it together?" he suggested.

Takumi nodded. "I would love to," he agreed.

After promising to see the other soon, Leon entered his room. Sitting on his bed, he opened the book slowly. On the inside cover were the inscribed words _"Takumi, Prince of Hoshido."_

"So it was his personal copy, huh," Leon murmured.

It wasn't anything big or expensive like his siblings would surely give him, but somehow, he felt his heart warming up.

"I wonder if I should show him some Nohrian philosophy books sometime," he mused to himself, glancing at his own collection of books. "I think I will, once I finish this."

He looked at his gift again, opened to the first page, and began to read.


End file.
